Teacher Knows Best II
by DesertRoseTemari
Summary: -ON HIATUS.- Shikamaru's grammar teacher is evil, so why is he dating her again? Continuation to Teacher Knows Best. Shikamaru x Temari. Short chapter stories, randomized timeline. AU.
1. Chapter 1: Maturity and Fun

Notes from the Authoress: I have decided that I like Teacher Knows Best so much that I want to write short, unrelated ficlets based around that AU world now rather than the far future. And here we are! This is for _ChipsandSnacks_, whom asked why Temari had a change of heart about Shikamaru when there so was tension before. Oh--and you should read Teacher Knows Best before this.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter One: Maturity and Fun

* * *

Temari remembered very clearly when she saw Nara Shikamaru's name on her class roster. She'd been making seating charts—and trying to ignore her brothers, who were playing a video game in the next room loudly—when she had to stop and take a double-look.

Oh, yes, she knew exactly who this one was.

It took her a few moments to realize that the anger bubbling up inside her was ridiculous. She hadn't seen the boy since he was a freshman after all, and—she looked to the grade level of the class to make sure—he was in his senior year. _Same as Gaara,_ she thought fleetingly, although Gaara went to a different school.

Temari decided then and there that she was an adult, and a childish scuffle with a boy she hadn't seen for three years was not worth it. She would put their fist fight out of mind—well, she had to ignore the smug smirk that appeared on her face when she remembered how she put him in comatose—and try very hard to remember that she was his teacher now, not his classmate. She would take a mature approach to dealing with him.

That didn't stop her from putting him down front and center on her seating chart.

Nor did it stop her from calling him Shikamaru-baka.

Nor did it stop her from finding a sick pleasure in watching his expression change whenever she assigned him "homework" (it wasn't really homework, after all, but class work for an advanced class she was attempting to get him into, and it hurt to look for his best interests, but she did try).

She couldn't loose all her fun.

* * *

Notes from the Authoress: I already have the next one written out, am working on the third one, and already have ideas for several more. I am very bad at updating stories, but reviews will compel me, and since these are short chapters with no timeline, hopefully it will work out. The fourth chapter, I think, will talk about Temari making her decision to ask Shikamaru on a date, and likely at some point I'll write their first date. Feel free to give any ideas you might have! 


	2. Chapter 2: Deer In Headlights

Notes from the Authoress: I love doing this. x3 It can be as short or as long as I want it to be, and it can be about anything! I figured out a system, too, to make sure I update. I hope I keep up with it!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter Two: Deer In Headlights

* * *

"Nara-san, stay for several minutes after class, won't you?" 

Shikamaru, as he was often known to do since he had started dating his grammar teacher, wondered whether running out the door or jumping out the window might save him from whatever she wanted to talk about. He could never tell if it was grades, if she wanted to make another date, if she wanted to scold him for something he did on a date, or if she wanted to make out before sending him off to his next class, but all were troublesome and he had yet to devise an escape device for any.

He'd thought advanced placement class would at least get him away from the crazed woman during school, but she had _forgotten_ to mention that she also taught the class. Shikamaru assumed Iruka-sensei taught it, but no, Iruka-sensei only decided whether students could enter or not.

The class filtered out, and Shikamaru occupied himself by turning his wrist-watch around his wrist.

When the last student had left the class, Shikamaru quickly found out what it was Temari wanted, as she pulled him up out of his desk (her strength never ceased to amaze him, as he could be a complete dead weight when he wanted to, but she still lugged him around wherever and whenever she wished), and pressed her lips hard against his.

Shikamaru had only formed the 'trouble' of troublesome in his mind when she pulled away, however, confusing him a bit. "Sorry," She said, sounding unapologetic. "Couldn't help it. You've had that dumb, deer-in-headlights look on your face all day. Now go on, get to your next class."

"Wait—you don't want to talk?" Shikamaru demanded. Temari quirked a brow, but then shook her head, seemingly amused. "And you don't want to yell at me for doing something wrong?" Temari shook her head again. "And you don't want to make out?" Shikamaru asked, looking at her suspiciously. She shook her head again. "And nothing else troublesome?"

"Shikamaru-baka, get out of my classroom before I think of something troublesome to do to you," Temari stated firmly, although she was, after all, very amused.

Shikamaru decided to retreat before she carried out said "threat."

* * *

Notes from the Authoress: All the ideas that won't leave me alone finally have a place. Score! I've decided to give little insights into the next chapter. Well, review! 

In the Next Chapter: _Ino loved to be the first one to hear things. Gossip was her mistress, and Ino served her mistress well. That's why when she found out from Sakura—Haruno Sakura, of all people, who didn't even go to Ino's school anymore—that Nara Shikamaru, the lazy bastard Ino knew so well, had been seen on a date with none other than Temari-sensei, she was a very unhappy camper._


	3. Chapter 3: The Gossip Queen

Notes from the Authoress: I was going to put this up this morning, but my mom dragged me out of the house as I was opening the file to visit family. It was horrible. I made a ginger bread house for the first time, though, and learned that eating everything off the roof and remaking it twice is bad, but the last roof always looks best.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter Three: The Gossip Queen

* * *

Ino loved to be the first one to hear things. Gossip was her mistress, and Ino served her mistress well. That's why when she found out from Sakura—Haruno Sakura, of all people, who didn't even go to Ino's school anymore—that Nara Shikamaru, the lazy bastard Ino knew so well, had been seen on a date with none other than Temari-sensei, she was a very unhappy camper.

But she wanted to know all the details.

Ino milked Sakura for every little thing she knew about said date—where they went, what they were doing, what they talked about, what they were wearing—and committed it to memory. If Ino couldn't hear it first, she would at least be the first one to spread it.

* * *

Shikamaru knew when Ino sat down next to him with an innocent little smile on his face that something was wrong.

"Hi, Shikamaru-kun," Ino said sweetly.

Something was definitely wrong. Shikamaru observed her wearily, wondering when she would drop the bomb shell, for she surely would. Ino couldn't keep things to herself for long.

"I was talking to Forehead Girl last night," Ino continued rather cheerfully, as if she was talking about someone having invented chocolate that tasted the same but had no weight-giving, pimple-endowing qualities. "She had a great bit of news. Did you know…" Ino lowered her voice dramatically, so no one else in the classroom could hear what she was saying. "That Temari-sensei is dating a student?"

Shikamaru immediately realized Ino knew more than that, and Ino could tell that he knew. "Ino, shut up," He whispered harshly, but before she could reply, Kurenai-sensei came into the classroom and called for silence. Ino abandoned her innocence for a smug smile as she looked to the front of the room, and Shikamaru was so bothered by the fact that Ino the Gossip Queen knew, he couldn't even fall asleep.

As soon as class was over, Shikamaru walked right by Chouji, grabbed Ino by the arm, and dragged her out of the classroom. Ino knew exactly what it was about, and, completely unbothered, allowed him to do so. He dragged her outside—no one was there because everyone was bustling to class so they wouldn't be late—released her arm, and turned to glare at her.

"Who have you told?"

"Oh, no one yet," Ino said disinterestedly as she examined her fingernails. "I thought you hated Temari-sensei, though. This will spread like wildfire."

"How many people know?"

"Forehead Girl told me," Ino answered immediately. She loved knowing that she had something to hold over Shikamaru's head. "But I have no idea who told her. It's quite hush-hush right now, but I'll be making a few calls in Gai-sensei's class. Ooh, I wonder if we could start betting on when you'll finally loose your virginity."

Shikamaru knew better than to correct her in saying he already had. "Ino, stop it. You can't tell anyone."

"Oh, yes, I can—"

Shikamaru cut her off, his voice still harsh, although Ino could pick up a pleading note. "You can't. This isn't just gossip. I could get kicked out of school, and Temari could loose her job. You have to keep this to yourself, Ino. Damn it." He sighed heavily and placed his hand against his forehead, a headache already forming from the frustration this was causing him.

Ino's smugness slowly faded as she watched her distressed friend. She was never entirely close with Shikamaru, but she still knew him better than just about anyone except Chouji, and she had never seen him like this before, not even when she encouraged the rumors that Shikamaru was gay in their sophomore year. "Shikamaru…do you…" She scratched her nose, showing that she was a little nervous about what she was saying. "You really like Temari-sensei, don't you?"

The reply was automatic. "No. She's troublesome."

But Ino, who spoke Sasuke-ese and Neji-ese fluently, was quickly able to translate Shikamaru-ese. "Well—I thought you were just going out with her because she was hot. Look, I'll do you a favor, but this is a one time thing and you have to take me shopping this Saturday. I'll make some calls and squash the knowledge before it gets around. Deal?"

Taking Ino shopping would be a bother, but knowledge that Ino had the abilities and the contacts to keep the relationship quiet awhile longer was worth it. "Deal," He grumbled.

The bell rang that the next class was starting, but Shikamaru and Ino continued to stand outside in silence for a long while. Now that Ino thought about it, it wasn't that strange for Shikamaru to be dating a teacher. He was much more mature than anyone their age—even if he could be an immature, whiny little brat sometimes. Ino knew that she would love to date a teacher herself, if there was one she thought hot enough.

"Well—see you in math," Ino said quickly before rushing inside. She wasn't one for being nice or charitable, but in the end, Shikamaru was her friend, and she could do this little thing for him.

Sometimes Ino could be a pain, but in the end, Shikamaru was always glad she was around.

* * *

Notes from the Authoress: Yeah. I didn't really see Ino being all that creeped out, so here we are. After the next chapter, I have three little Christmas-y chapters (because I celebrate Christmas). Then I have the one after the Christmas chapters written, so I think I'm all set for the next few days! Well, review.

In the Next Chapter: _He was her student. She couldn't ask him out…could she?_


	4. Chapter 4: Ask Him Out

Notes from the Authoress: Yay, the next chapter! ;D I actually don't like this one, but I don't feel like re-writing it either, so here we are.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter Four: Ask Him Out

* * *

He was her student. She couldn't ask him out…could she?

Temari was very disturbed by some weird feelings she was having for Shikamaru. She had the hots for him—he had become a little more mature since his freshman year, and although it bothered her a little, he was taller than her, which for some reason made it seem okay to want to date him.

_He's only three years younger than me,_ Temari reasoned. _It's not like I'm robbing the cradle. It doesn't sound nearly as bad if I was 26 and he was 23. Right? Right._

Somehow it wasn't as convincing as she hoped.

Temari was a confident woman. When she wanted something, she got it. (Un?)Fortunately, she was also a very smart, logical woman, and she considered many aspects before leaping into things. There were many, many aspects to consider here.

"I can always tell when you're thinking hard because your eyebrow starts twitching."

Temari looked up from the paper she was supposed to be reading, but had been staring at blankly, to see her two brothers sitting across from her at the table. She wasn't sure how they got there without her hearing—was she really that far into la-la land?—but there they were, looking as if they were about to run an interrogation. "Of course I'm thinking, Kankurou, I'm grading papers," She snapped. "Is there something you want?"

"It's a boy, isn't it?" Gaara asked shortly. He wasn't one to say much, but when he did, it was right on the money.

Temari refused to let her expression give her away. "It's none of your business if it is," She said coolly. "Now I have papers to grade, so if you two are done…"

"We are guys, if you haven't noticed," Kankurou cut her off while gesturing to himself and Gaara. "We can give you advice for guy trouble. What do you have, 'Mari? Lay it on us. There's nothing we can't help ya with when it comes to this stuff."

Temari was tempted, but she said no and went back to grading papers. In the end, it was the fact that her brothers sat there, silently staring at her, for a whole hour that made her break. She told them all about Shikamaru, and her teacher-student dilemma, and how she could loose her job over it, but then how she felt about him, and that for once it wasn't just because he was hot, but because he was smart, too, and there was something about him that made her stare when he wasn't looking and caused her hand to linger when she dropped ice down his shirt, and she rambled for nearly a half an hour before she was finished, breathing heavily and looking flushed.

"That one's simple," Kankurou said. He had been smiling through her whole story. "Ask him out."

"But—my job—"

"Isn't as important to you as this boy if you're still considering dating him knowing the consequences," Kankurou finished. "Ask him out."

Temari looked to Gaara for better advice—she couldn't believe she was trying to get dating advice from Gaara, of all people—but Gaara said nothing and she was forced to conclude that he agreed with Kankurou. She went to bed without telling them what she was going to do.

And the next day, doubts shoved away into a dark corner, she asked Shikamaru whether or not he had plans for the coming Friday.

* * *

Notes from the Authoress: Yay! The next three chapters are going to be Christmas-y (although you can't really tell from the preview below). Review!

In the Next Chapter: _The best way to talk to Temari, in Shikamaru's view, was to give her a phone call. She was pleased that he took the time to talk to her, but he could also put the phone down while she talked and pick it up once it was quiet. Then all he had to do was say "uh-huh," "whatever," and "troublesome," although he was almost sure she knew he did it, because he often received a bad mark on a paper the day after he called…_


	5. Chapter 5: The Invitation

Notes from the Authoress: Whoo-hoo! Christmas-ness, one of three.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter Five: The Invitation

* * *

The best way to talk to Temari, in Shikamaru's view, was to give her a phone call. She was pleased that he took the time to talk to her, but he could also put the phone down while she talked and pick it up once it was quiet. Then all he had to do was say "uh-huh," "whatever," and "troublesome," although he was almost sure she knew he did it, because he often received a bad mark on a paper the day after he called…

Unfortunately, there were times when he had to call her and actually talk. He was staring at the kitchen phone as if it was evil. This was one of those times. It was Christmas, and his mother insisted that he make one of his friends come over for dinner. There was Chouji and Ino, but Chouji went on vacation with his family and Ino wasn't allowed to leave her house on Christmas day. Then there were other people like Naruto or Kiba, but they would all tell his parents embarrassing stories, be loud, wreak havoc, and overall destroy Shikamaru's peaceful Christmas.

So he told his parents he didn't have any friends besides Chouji and Ino, and when his mother glared at him, he quickly said he could ask a teacher to come over so she wouldn't try to hit him with a broom.

_Better get it over with,_ He thought sadly while picking up the phone and dialing in the number he'd already memorized. He told Temari he kept it written on the bottom of his shoe. The phone rang two or three times before there was a beep and Temari's voice came over the line: "Hello, baka, what's up?" She had a cell phone with caller ID.

"Do you…want to come over…my house…for dinner tonight…with my family?" It was very painful for him to ask, and there was silence on the line for a couple of seconds.

"I thought you weren't going to ask! Your parents still think I'm just your teacher, though, don't they? Oh, that's not a bother, it's not hard to act. I'll have to bring my brothers, though, is that okay?"

"The more people here, the happier my mom will be," Shikamaru said glumly. He didn't like Temari's brothers. They always gave him death glares. His quiet, peaceful Christmas would be ruined after all.

* * *

Notes from the Authoress: I was not going to write anything about what happens there, but that's sort of what the next chapter is about. Some things just write themselves...oh well. Review! -Clings to people's legs and sobs on their shoes.- Review, please, I'm not opposed to begging! 

In the Next Chapter: _When Shikamaru's mother answered the door and saw Temari and her brothers, she was ecstatic. Throwing away the bitchy attitude she always saved for Shikamaru, she invited them in with a cheerful smile and a greeting of happy holidays. Shikamaru was rather happy to see that, while Temari and his mother seemed to be hitting it off, which was bad, Kankurou and Gaara stayed far away from her. Shikamaru's mother just gave off vibes that boys could read so very well. _I knew it wasn't in my head_, Shikamaru thought proudly._


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath of the Invitation

Notes from the Authoress: Sorry, people! I've been so uninspired the last few days (I have several written ahead, but I refuse to post unless I write something new so I am always several ahead). Uh...heh...I've forgotten what chapter this is (right about now I'm just hoping I have the right one), but read on.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

When Shikamaru's mother answered the door and saw Temari and her brothers, she was ecstatic. Throwing away the bitchy attitude she always saved for Shikamaru, she invited them in with a cheerful smile and a greeting of happy holidays. Shikamaru was rather happy to see that, while Temari and his mother seemed to be hitting it off, which was bad, Kankurou and Gaara stayed far away from her. Shikamaru's mother just gave off vibes that boys could read so very well. _I knew it wasn't in my head, _Shikamaru thought proudly.

Everything went mostly okay through the evening. Mrs. Nara and Temari chatted about god knows what, while Shikamaru, Kankurou, and Gaara played Scrabble with Shikamaru's father. It wasn't until dinner came around that Shikamaru had anything to worry about.

"So you're Shikamaru's grammar teacher, aren't you?" His mother was asking ever so happily, unaware to her son's sudden worry that Temari would say something to set Mrs. Nara off. "How does he behave in your class? We get letters and phone calls from every other teacher about his behavior and sleeping all the time."

"He's a pain, but he behaves for me," Temari answered immediately, looking quite pleased with herself. "I know how to handle trouble students. I might be a new teacher, but I know the tricks, and Shikamaru's nothing I can't handle."

If Mrs. Nara noticed that Temari forgot to add a suffix to Shikamaru's name, she didn't say anything. "Good! You're a strong woman, Temari-sensei. I'm glad people like you still become teachers, rather than the pansy teachers we get these days that are too afraid to do anything lest they get their pants sued off. How old did you say you were, now? My son's a late bloomer, you see, in his last year of high school and has never even had a girlfriend. I thought Ino—but no, he denies it. I need to find him a good girl who can get him to stop being so lazy all the time."

Shikamaru could immediately see what his mother was trying to do. She was trying to hook him up with Temari—his teacher. His mom never was conventional. She would probably dance if she found out him and Temari were already dating, but that was a secret. "Mom, stop it," He insisted, but when she turned a glare on him, he quickly went back to pretending to eat his dinner.

"You have got to teach me how to do that," Temari said enthusiastically. Shikamaru's mother instantaneously rose to the occasion, showing Temari exactly how to narrow her eyes and change her expression in a split instant.

If it didn't suck enough, Kankurou was snickering into his hand and Gaara, while his expression didn't change, seemed pleased. The only sympathetic one was his father, whom slipped a piece of candy into Shikamaru's hand after dinner, obviously forgetting that one little peppermint hadn't been able to cheer Shikamaru up since he was three.

At the end of the night, when Temari and her brothers were getting ready to go home, Temari pulled Shikamaru aside the moment his mother was distracted with "Gaara-chan" (she had taken to calling Gaara that, and Shikamaru just knew that if Gaara had an Inner Self, the Inner Gaara was throwing a fit).

"Here," Temari mumbled while shoving a small, poorly wrapped present into his hands. "I didn't know what else to get you."

"What—" Shikamaru started, but Temari gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked back to her brothers, as Gaara had just smacked Mrs. Nara's hand away from his face and looked as if he was about to blow.

"All right, boys, get on out," Temari said while practically throwing Kankurou out the door. Gaara quickly followed. "Thanks for having us over, Nara-san. It was loads of fun."

"Come back any time!" Shikamaru's mother said cheerfully, shooting a meaningful glance to Shikamaru, who was trying to conceal the present behind his back while his father watched him curiously. Shikamaru's mom waved when Temari stepped outside and closed the door behind her. She turned around and smiled at her husband and son. "Well! What a nice evening, wasn't it, boys?"

They knew better than to disagree. Shikamaru inched away slowly, and as soon as his mother put attention to his father, Shikamaru snuck off to his room. He sat on his bed for awhile, staring at the little present and wondering if it was safe to open it. Just when he thought it would be okay, the door opened and Shikamaru's father was standing there.

"Your girlfriend is pretty," He said after a moment. "Just don't tell your mother, or she'll be planning your wedding next."

"Temari-sensei isn't my—"

"I saw how you were looking at her. Now open your gift then get to sleep."

Shikamaru's protests about looking at Temari were on deaf ears, as his father was already retreating. _I was not looking at her in any specific way,_ He thought indignantly. _Stupid dad. I wonder how he really figured it out._ Shikamaru put the thoughts out of mind as he went to work on tearing the wrapping paper away from his gift. It was a box, and upon opening said box, he found a little plushie inside it. He pulled the plushie out to see that it was a little brown deer with some white spots.

He stared at it for a long while before placing it back into the box and putting the lid over it. "Figures," He mumbled to himself while dropping the box on the floor. He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for several moments, but finally sighed, got out of bed, retrieved the box, and placed it in the top of the closet where it would be safe from being eaten by the mess that was his bedroom.

* * *

Notes from the Authoress: Review, kk? The next chapter will make the stupid deer plushie a little more clear.

In the Next Chapter: _Shikamaru could be infuriating. It was the last day before Christmas break, and he hadn't said one word to Temari about…well, anything! She didn't know if she was going to be seeing him during Christmas; she didn't know if they should exchange gifts; hell, she didn't even know if he was going out of town with his family. Usually she would pursue the subject with him, but she wanted him to actually approach her about something. It wasn't going as planned. She had become more irritable over the past week with him, and kept dropping hints about needing to talk, but for a smart guy, he was incredibly stupid._


	7. Chapter 7: The Weasel Plushie

Notes from the Authoress: Well, it's been forever since I updated! Sorry about that. I just wrote a new chapter so I can add this one (as I've said before, I write several chapters ahead but I won't post unless I write a new one). Ah, the most recent chapter I wrote discusses how Shika's daddy figured out their relationship, but you'll have to wait to see.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Weasel Plushie

* * *

Shikamaru could be infuriating. It was the last day before Christmas break, and he hadn't said one word to Temari about…well, anything! She didn't know if she was going to be seeing him during Christmas; she didn't know if they should exchange gifts; hell, she didn't even know if he was going out of town with his family. Usually she would pursue the subject with him, but she wanted him to actually approach her about something. It wasn't going as planned. She had become more irritable over the past week with him, and kept dropping hints about needing to talk, but for a smart guy, he was incredibly stupid.

School would start in a half hour, and she was giving all her grade books an extra check so the students would know their exact grade for the semester and why. She opened the drawer where she kept her grade books for third through six periods and reached in without looking, only to find something unfamiliar.

Looking down into the drawer, Temari retrieved the unfamiliar object and stared at in surprise. It was a weasel plushie. She had collected weasel objects since she was a child—they were her favorite animal—but she knew she didn't have a plushie that looked like this. There was a red ribbon around its neck, and after observing it for several moments, she saw a little tag on the ribbon.

_To the troublesome teacher who uses this desk,_

_Merry Christmas already. Now will you leave me alone about it?_

_Shikamaru_

* * *

Notes from the Authoress: Review, review, review! You all know I'm not opposed to begging for it. Hmm, not much of a preview for the next chapter...

In the Next Chapter: _"Shikamaru! Wake your lazy ass up before I drag you out in whatever you're wearing!"_

_"Leave me alone, Ino..."_

_"SHIKAMARU!"_


End file.
